Rei Saiba
is Neo's sister who was pulled into the Digital World with the Alias III members Sigma, Mari Goutokuji, and Hideto Fujimoto when her brother summoned them. Appearance Rei is a preteen girl with light skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length hair that sticks up in opposite sides at the back. Her hair has been alternatively colored red or brown on the manga covers. She wears an orange jacket with rolled up sleeves, a dark brown undershirt with a yellow upside-down triangle right under the collar, a short orange skirt, black leggings and brown knee-high boots. Description Rei likes cooking. Etymologies ;Rei Saiba (彩羽 レイ) *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "colored feathers". Possibly a pun on "|サイバー|saibā}}. *'Ja:' . Japanese for "zero". Together with Neo, it is a pun on " ".Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'', Volume 9, "The Holy Light, UlForce" Fiction Rei is Neo Saiba's younger sister, and has a very close relationship with him. In fact, she is the reason Neo wants to take over the Digital World, so he could heal her from her paralysis. When Hideto Fujimoto came to the Saiba residence after Neo beat him in a Digimon V-pet battle, Rei spotted him and invited him inside. Hideto ended up befriending the Saiba siblings and spending a lot of time with them. Rei was happy that her brother got along so well with Hideto, since Neo never had any friends before Hideto and was now much happier. When Hideto's Digimon evolved, he was excited to show them to Rei. However, when Rei crossed the street to see him, she was hit by a truck running a red light, and was paralyzed as a result. Despite her assertion that it was an unfortunate accident and her acceptance of her disability, both Neo and Hideto blamed themselves for not protecting her. Rei is accidentally pulled into the Digimon World when Neo summons the Alias III. While she is paralyzed in the Real World, she is able to walk in the . Rei wears a pendant she found when first entering the Digimon world that Zero likes. It turns out to be the Digimental that Neo intends to use on to keep it controllable. Taichi Yagami and first meet Rei when two Flymon were chasing her. One is killed off by Zeromaru and the other flees. Though at first she is scared of Zero, after he saves her again, she warms up to him and decides to tag along with Taichi's group. She gets mad at Neo when she finds out that he wants Taichi and Co. out of the way, among other things. He has Rei locked away in a room, but she is freed by Pal and Pul. She, Sigma, and Mari escape from 's castle. When it came to the final battle between Taichi and Neo, Rei attempted to commit suicide via jumping off a cliff created by Arcadiamon's God Matrix. and is saved by Zeromaru. Neo stops the fight after hearing Rei's plea. When returned to the Real World, she keeps up her friendship with Taichi and the others. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed